real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Totally Not Worth The Attention
is the sixth episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Wanaka Back at camp, Trevor feels really good about booting Lexi. He now wants to go at Zabella and it must work because he feels like he has Hugo and Louis wrapped around his finger. Zabella is sitting by herself at the beach. Louis joins her and the two talk about some random non-game stuff. Zabella asks Louis if he would like to vote with her for either Trevor or Hugo. Louis shrugs, he doesn't want to piss off any of the two guys. Blenheim At Blenheim, it looks like some players are losing their sanity. Keoama starts getting more aggressive all day and she had a heated argument with Ulrich as well. Keoama makes a confessional, stating that she can't wait to see Ulrich go down once they lose. Ulrich talks with Christopher. Ulrich feels on the bottom of the tribe. Christopher, who's on very good terms with Rebecca, acts like he feels the same. He's down to get rid off Ulrich if it comes to that point. Rebecca and Siloy are sitting in the shelter. Siloy points out that they have been the most strongest duo this entire season, never attending tribal thus far. Rebecca prays it stays like this. Oamaru Neyo, Blue and Savannah work a lot at camp. They're with just three. Blue knows that if they lose, Savannah and Neyo will team up and vote him out. He needs to make sure they win the upcoming challenge. Challenge The challenge is won by Blenheim. Oamaru comes in second which means Wanaka will attend tribal council again. Hugo and Trevor roll their eyes while Zabella looks shocked. Blenheim chooses Rebecca to go to the caves and she brings Savannah with her. Waitomo Caves Rebecca and Savannah arrive at the caves. Rebecca tells Savannah everything immediately once they arrive at the chests. Savannah knows which ones contain nothing. She then reaches out to the twelfth box and quickly grabs the item that's hidden in the chest. Rebecca found nothing. The two girls greet each other and go to their own camp. Savannah quickly grabs her package and reads the note. She has found the Waitomo Caves immunity idol. She has a lot of power now because she also has the curse! Wanaka The situation at Wanaka is terryfing for Zabella. She knows that she's on the chopping block and that her name will be written down. She needs to come into action and try to find the idol. Zabella walks in the woods while the three guys are at the beach. Trevor notices that Zabella is missing and he immediately runs into the woods because he has the feeling she is looking for the idol. Louis and Hugo follow him into the woods. While the guys keep running around, Zabella feels like they are hunting at her. She quickly hides behind a tree and luckily for her, the idol is peaking out the tree-hole. She quickly grabs it and puts it in her bra. Back at camp, Zabella returns with some bananas and claims she was looking for them. Trevor observes Zabella and doesn't see the idol anywhere. Tribal Council Zabella, Trevor, Hugo and Louis arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Hugo how it feels to have went to almost every single tribal council so far. Hugo shrugs and says he's getting used to it, it seems like. Jeff asks him if he feels in danger. Hugo states he feels very safe, especially this tribal council. Jeff finally asks Zabella if she feels safe. Zabella grins and shakes her head. She tells Jeff that it's obvious she will receive votes tonight. The four Wanaka members then vote. Jeff asks if someone wants to play the idol. Zabella stands up and hands over the idol she found today. Trevor makes the 'I-Told-You-So' face, Hugo's jaw drops and Louis blushes. Zabella says that they should never underestimate the female of the group. Jeff confirms that Zabella's idol is real. Any votes for her won't count. . . . . First vote... . . . . Zabella Does Not Count . . . . Zabella Does Not Count . . . . Zabella Does Not Count . . . . . . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand... . . . . . . . . . . . . Hugo (1-0) Hugo grabs his bags and looks bummed. Trevor claps for Zabella while she gives him the resting bitch look. Hugo gets his torch snuffed and leaves tribal council. Votes Zabella voted Hugo: "What's with you hating on the colored females in this game? First Keoama and now me. This vote is for the both of us and I'm glad to be the reason of your elimination." Hugo voted Zabella: "This was such a easy decision." Trevor voted Zabella: "Lots of potential for sure, but not in my game. You can leave now." Louis voted Zabella: "Zabella you're an icon but ugh, I couldn't afford myself to vote for either Hugo or Trevor. Love you girl." Final Words "I'm bummed and frustrated, period. I did not see that boot coming, not at all. But it's fine I guess. At least it was an idol that got me, not a majority. Good luck to Trevor, and I hope Keoama gets second place with zero votes for her to win." - Hugo, 12th Place